crybaby
by shikastemari
Summary: Kurenai asks Shikamaru to babysit Mirai for one day and Temari tags along. ShikaTema.


Shikamaru didn't want to say yes.

Not that he minded to look after Mirai, he never did. He never could imagine himself so attached to a child before. The Nara only truly understood what Asuma meant by kids being the King when one toothless smile was shot at his direction. Shikamaru was aware he would move a mountain if it meant to protect that tiny human being.

However, as he walked towards Kurenai's house, he couldn't stop but risk a glance at his company. She looked somehow collected. Her eyes glued to the street, her lips pressed into a thin line.

He was slightly worried about Temari. It was not like he didn't trust her, but it never crossed his mind how that tough woman would act around a kid. When he told her about Kurenai's request, the blond woman just shrugged and said she would tag along, not even giving him the chance to reply.

"So, wouldn't you rather be doing anything else on a Friday night? Am I not the only friend you have in Konoha, right?" Shikamaru asked, his real concern being masked the by the fake one. They were one block from Kurenai's apartment and he didn't want to take her there if she was having any doubts about it.

"I am going with you, aren't I?"

Shikamaru frowned. Not the answer he hoped for.

"You don't _need_ to do it." He tried again.

This time, she turned her head to meet his gaze before turning back to the street again. "I know."

They didn't talk until they reached Kurenai's place.

"Last chance to give up." Shikamaru tried to get a reaction of her for the last time. Temari just knocked on the door.

Kurenai opened the door quickly, pressing her index finger against her lips to prevent them from speaking too loud. Her big smile was a greeting good enough for him, and it got even bigger when she realized Shikamaru had brought company.

A part of him was afraid Kurenai might not be a fan of someone else accompanying him at babysitting her daughter. He should've asked. He would've if he knew Temari would instantly agree to it.

Something sparkled in Kurenai's eyes and Shikamaru couldn't tell what it was.

She whispered some tips and instructions to the both of them, who only nodded in response. Shikamaru looked over Kurenai's shoulder and he could see a red spot in a playpen in the middle of the living room.

Kurenai came back to take one good look at Mirai and he got uncomfortable when he noticed her eyes tearing up. Shikamaru didn't blame her. Even though the Hokage only gave her missions which weren't considered dangerous, a shinobi life was terribly unpredicted. He knew that too well.

As soon as they walked in, Shikamaru occupied the couch next to where the baby was sleeping and looked up to Kurenai, giving him what he hoped it was an assuring smile. He was really bad at those. Temari kept herself next to the door.

"She just slept, so, I think she might sleep for a few hours." Kurenai whispered, her eyes moving from the brunette to the blond. "I don't think I need to say to you, Shikamaru, but she has a light sleep."

Again, the sparkle was back to her red eyes.

The words didn't hit him until he saw how flustered Temari was. For someone known for his brain, Shikamaru definitely knew how to be slow to take a hint. He just frowned, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as his partner.

With a sly grin on her face, she left both flushed in the living room.

Temari sat in the other couch, avoiding his gaze. With a pink hue still tinting her cheeks, she kept her eyes focused on her fingers twiddling and he couldn't ignore how adorable she looked like that.

He was dying to kiss her.

The thought alone made his whole face burn. He couldn't be thinking about something like _that_ in that particular moment. They were _babysitting_! How Kurenai could make a comment like that one? Shikamaru wouldn't start a make out session on his sensei wife's couch. How dare she to think he would try anything as such pull her into his lap and erase the smug grin, which at this point, he knew it was already a part of her?

He didn't want to kiss her, or touch her, or grab her hair, or…

Shikamaru gulped. He _totally_ wanted that.

Looking away to take the _sight_ factor, he tried to control himself. He sat next to a baby, damn it. He couldn't have those kind of thoughts next to such innocent and pure creature.

Somehow, Shikamaru felt Asuma was there and his laugh at seeing his former pupil trying to hold himself together was almost audible.

He heard Temari getting up and moving to the kitchen's direction, muttering something about water. He didn't even try to explain her where the room was, as he stared her walking away. His gaze went from her legs to the couch.

He would never look at that couch the same way again.

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat, as an attempt to also clean the dirty thoughts in his mind. Sadly, the noise was louder than he expected, and too late, he realized his mistake.

Baby Mirai started crying.

It was amazing how fast a baby cry could push away the inappropriate thoughts in someone's mind.

By the time Temari appeared at the door, the Nara had already caught the tiny baby in his arms. He walked around the room, slightly shaking the baby in his arms. Her crying filled the whole room.

"Do you want me to.." Temari extended her arms as an offer to grab the baby, which made Shikamaru instantly response to be a raised eyebrow.

"It's okay." His words almost couldn't be hear over the crying noise.

He kept moving around, deciding to try changing Mirai's position. With all care he could gather, he held her so she was lying in her stomach, hoping this would help her to go back to sleep.

Usually, sleep was never a problem for her. Mirai could sleep everywhere and anywhere. It was something Shikamaru liked to joke saying she got it from him, even though he was aware it wasn't possible.

Sadly, this time, nothing seemed to work. Thinking it was probably hunger, Shikamaru mentally sighed as looked up from the baby to the couch Temari once were, just to find out she was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, the Nara thought about looking for her when Temari appeared on the door, holding what looks like a baby bottle in her hand, as almost reading his mind. She giggled at the scene in front of her and extend her arms to him. Shikamaru felt his heart racing when he placed the tiny crying baby in her arms.

"How many times have you done this?" She asked over the crying. "I'd think a crybaby would know how to help another."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck, his gaze still following them as she walked directly to the couch, sitting there with little Mirai well placed in her arms. Temari slowly brought the bottle to Mirai's mouth, the baby eagerly accepted it.

The whole room went quiet.

Temari raised her head, and the question was still there in her face. Her lips curved up in a amusement smile, when Shikamaru replied. "Not as much as you, apparently."

"I'm the oldest of three." She said as it was enough explanation, looking again at Mirai.

Shikamaru wanted to ask about it. He was curious to know about her life, her childhood. He wanted to know the things she had been through with Gaara and Kankuro. But as he stared at her, he didn't open his mouth.

The look on her face was enough to make his breath uneven and he didn't exactly know why.

It was interesting, to say the least. Shikamaru saw that woman in front of him devastate a whole forrest, witnessed her power up close during the Chunin Exams and destroyed hundreds of enemies in the war and yet, there she was, with the most tender look at her face, which actually just managed to make her even more beautiful.

He looked away when his heart started to pound a little faster than usual. The power she had over him was really a drag sometimes and he felt the need for a smoke.

"What?" She asked.

"What what?"

"What's wrong?"

The bottle was already in half and Mirai's little eyes were shut close peacefully.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

Temari rolled her eyes, but the smile was still there. "I hate when you answer my questions with another question."

"Do you _really_?"

If she wasn't holding to that baby like her life depended on it, Shikamaru was sure she would slip him the finger. The thought just made him smile bigger. Just like that, he noticed the need of a cigarette was gone.

"I will put her on the crib." Temari informed him, as she left the living room and as he watched her, he noticed he actually needed something.

It wasn't smoking.


End file.
